Le tournoi des Trois sorciers
by Snapou Black
Summary: Après un étrange été, partagé entre la joie inhabituelle de son père et quelques semaines aux côtés de Sirius, Theodore retourne à Poudlard faire sa quatrième année avec l'espoir d'avoir une année tranquille désormais aux oubliettes. ...
1. Chapter 1

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Après un étrange été, partagé entre la joie inhabituelle de son père et quelques semaines aux côtés de Sirius, Theodore retourne à Poudlard faire sa quatrième année avec l'espoir d'avoir une année normale désormais aux oubliettes. Au fond si rien de fâcheux n'arrivait : il s'ennuierait. Non ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 01

**Année en cours**: La quatrième

**En plus** : Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. C'est donc la quatrième partie de "Le serpent égaré" après : Petit serpent deviendra lion ; Le petit carnet ; L'innocent prisonnier. - Le titre est provisoire

**Divers** : Spécialement pour le nouvel an o/ (si si ; j'ai les chapitres 3 etc. mais j'avais pas les premiers... j'l'ai écris rien que pour vous :O)

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Arrivé à la gare, Theodore chercha la petite silhouette de Dips, l'elfe de maison, plutôt que la haute stature de son père. Après tout : Théophile le détestait ouvertement, alors pourquoi serait-il venu le chercher, et surtout : pourquoi aurait-il commencé à le faire. Jamais il n'avait daigné se déplacer à part pour ses départs, et encore.<p>

Dans la vie chacun à ses priorités. Dans celle de son père : le travail passait avant tout et il avait bien peur de marcher dans les traces de son géniteur... pour une fois.

La petite créature qu'il recherchait l'attendait dans un coin du quai, à l'écart des sorciers auxquels il n'avait pas à se mêler. Les épaules bien droite, l'adolescent regardait droit devant lui et avançait d'un pas certain. Ce que Smith lui avait dit, il le faisait.

- Maître Theodore, salua Dips en se baissant devant lui. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

Le brun se contenta de hausser les épaules puis de lui attraper son bras crasseux. Cette simple question, de cinq mots, était posée plus pour la forme que pour la réponse : qui ne viendrait pas, de ce fait. Juste avant de disparaître, il salua d'un signe de tête Smith qui regardait dans sa direction, les sourcils froncés de le voir accompagné d'un elfe et non pas de son père.

De retour au manoir, Theodore constata que rien n'avait changé. Tout était toujours décoré avec le même manque de goût de ces dernières années. Tout ce qui était cher n'était pas nécessairement beau et Théophile ne l'avait pas encore compris. Ou s'en moquait. Sans attendre, il gravit les marches et gagna sa chambre.

Arrivé dans la pièce, il ferma les yeux. Au cours de l'année écoulée tout avait disparu. A l'exception de son placard, de son bureau et de son lit. Tout autre objet de décoration ou meuble n'ayant pas une utilité précise avait été ôté. Le visage impassible, Theodore demanda à l'elfe de lui apporter sa malle qu'il déballerait lui-même.

- Mais maître Theodore, commença à couiner la créature.  
>- Tais-toi Dips. Je vais le faire je te dis.<p>

Il ne doutait pas qu'il irait se coincer les doigts dans une porte ou se brûlerait de manière volontaire pour se punir d'avoir osé aller à l'encontre d'un ordre de son jeune maître. Mais pour une fois le jeune n'en avait cure.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était avoir l'impression d'être chez lui. D'avoir un chez lui. Et de reprendre ses marques.

.

Remus, assit dans un canapé défoncé, regardait Sirius faire les cent pas. Las. L'innocent voyait sa tête partout dans les journaux ainsi que celle de Peter. Bien sur qu'il était heureux d'être innocenté mais on ne lui ferait pas oublier si facilement les années de calvaire derrière les barreaux. On ne pourrait pas non plus retirer aux anglais la crainte d'une partie de vérité "Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu".

- Et si son père lui fait du mal ?  
>- Tu comptes faire quoi, Sirius ? Questionna l'ancien professeur à son ami. Tu ne peux rien pour lui. Essaie déjà de sortir Harry de chez les Dursley.<br>- Mais j'ai bien vu l'année dernière ! Je ne vais pas le laisser deux mois là-bas.

Le lycanthrope soupira avant de se lever et aller dans la cuisine. Qu'il soit dans le salon pour l'écouter ou pas, Sirius continuerait à réfléchir et parler à voix haute. Sa présence, au final, importait peu. L'animagus avait prit l'habitude de se parler, d'écouter sa voix, de s'entendre. A Azkaban, il n'y avait qu'avec lui-même qu'il avait pu converser.

- Je verrais bien avec ses lettres, conclut le chien.  
>- Enfin une remarque censée, Sirius.<p>

.

Attablés, les deux Nott se concentraient sur leur assiette. Aucuns mots n'avaient été échangés. Pas la moindre salutation, la moindre insulte. Rien. Theodore n'aurait pas été présent que rien aurait différé à la situation actuelle. Si bien qu'aucune marque de mépris n'avait traversé le visage du patriarche Nott.

La chaise du cadet glissa sur le sol, faisant enfin lever la tête de Théophile dans sa direction. Le Gryffondor savait, avant même d'agir, que ce qu'il allait faire était stupide et ne l'aiderait pas à passer de bonnes vacances. Mais il le fit tout de même.

- Et bien quoi : je n'ai même plus de gifle de bienvenue, ricana-t-il en le toisant du regard.

Et pourtant : que nenni. Le plus vieux haussa simplement les épaules et recommença à manger. Sur ses gardes, Theodore sortit à reculons, les yeux arrêtés sur son père. Il vérifiait que ce dernier ne sortait pas sa baguette.

Depuis quand savait-il se contenir ?

.

- Sirius, grinça Remus. Si tu n'arrêtes pas de tourner en rond : je te fais passer la nuit dans une niche.

D'un regard assassin, il fit pourtant cesser les menaces. Lupin était partagé entre le dépit de voir son ami ainsi tourner en rond et s'inquiéter pour le jeune lion qui l'avait aidé, en croyant simplement en lui, l'année passée ; ou l'amusement de le voir ainsi.

- Je suis sur que là il est déjà à terre.

.

Allongé sur son lit, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller mais la couverture sous lui, Theodore fixait le plafond. Ses vêtements et ses livres de cours traînaient un peu partout dans la chambre, si bien qu'il avait l'impression que la Tornade Blaise c'était elle-même chargée de vider sa malle.

Il soupira, regrettant le temps où un chien occupait son armoire. Ou il avait toujours l'impression de commettre un crime en apportant à manger à Sirius qui se jetait sur la nourriture comme s'il s'agissait de son premier repas depuis longtemps. Ou de son dernier avant longtemps.

- Sirius, marmonna-t-il avant d'enfin se glisser sous les draps pour essayer de dormir.

* * *

><p>Pour le moment rien ne dit que le chapitre 2 arrivera dimanche prochain ;)<p>

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	2. Chapter 2

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Après un étrange été, partagé entre la joie inhabituelle de son père et quelques semaines aux côtés de Sirius, Theodore retourne à Poudlard faire sa quatrième année avec l'espoir d'avoir une année normale désormais aux oubliettes. Au fond si rien de fâcheux n'arrivait : il s'ennuierait. Non ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 02

**Année en cours**: La quatrième

**En plus** : Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. C'est donc la quatrième partie de "Le serpent égaré" après : Petit serpent deviendra lion ; Le petit carnet ; L'innocent prisonnier. - Le titre est provisoire

**Divers** : Si vous en avez un la semaine prochaine c'est vraiment que vous avez du bol. Avec trois jours de bacs blancs et un salon de l'étudiant à aller squatter : je sais pas quand j'écrirais. Donc... voilivoilou

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Si la première soirée avait été calme pour Theodore, il retrouva bien vite les réactions habituelles de son père. Le moindre bruit irritait le vieil homme qui le lui faisait savoir d'une manière cuisante et le moindre pas de travers était chèrement payé. Malgré tout, l'adulte restait anormalement calme.<p>

Pas une seule fois encore il ne lui avait hurlé qu'il n'était pas son fils, qu'il aurait mieux fait de mourir à la place de sa mère, dans la chambre des secrets ou par un quelconque autre moyen. Ce qui était remarquable.

.

Sirius chiffonna la lettre dont il venait de finir la lecture. Sa tête se tourna vers son ami qui l'hébergeait le temps que son innocence ne soit pleinement acceptée par la population et qu'il ne se trouve un toit. Autre que le taudis que devait à présent être la maison de son enfance.

Assis dans un fauteuil au coin de la cheminée, éteinte, Remus le regardait. Un sourcil haussé : il attendait des explications de la part de son ami.

- Un problème ? Demanda-t-il souriant.  
>- Tout va bien, grinça l'ancien prisonnier. Tout va bien.<br>- Je vois ça, effectivement, répondit sarcastiquement le loup garou.  
>- Theodore dit que tout va bien, expliqua donc Sirius. Il me ment. Son écriture n'est pas nette, il insiste trop pour être crédible et... y a quelques traces de larmes.<p>

Remus haussa un sourcil et les fronça ensuite avant de comprendre. James avait dû, dans un passé si lointain qu'il se demandait s'il avait réellement existé, en recevoir de semblables. Les choses ne devaient pas être les mêmes pourtant. Pouvaient-elles même être juste comparées ?

Sirius semblait affecté par le mensonge évident du jeune garçon. Cela allait faire deux semaines qu'il avait dû rejoindre son père et chacune des lettres reçues du jeune Nott depuis le mettait toujours dans tous ses états.

Parfait contraire de l'état dans lequel il était suite à une lettre d'Harry. Après lesquelles il était d'humeur plutôt joyeuse et se proposait pour faire le repas. Son filleul serait bientôt à ses côtés : sitôt cette tête de mule aurait-elle acceptée de retourner au Square Grimmaurd.

- J'ai... si je retournais chez lui et que ça... tu vois ? Demanda Sirius à son vieil ami. Remus ?  
>- Penses-tu que c'est une bonne idée ?<br>- Assurément pas, sourit franchement l'animagus. Mais le laisser là-bas tout seul, conscient de ce qu'il subit me semble être une idée encore pire.

Las, le lycanthrope se passa une main sur sa figure vieillie prématurément. Raisonner Sirius Black avait toujours été une tâche particulièrement ardue, jamais la cause à plaider ne lui avait pourtant si désespérée.

- Si tu te concentrais avant sur quelqu'un que tu peux aider : à savoir Harry.  
>- Il arrive la semaine prochaine, répondit-il du tac au tac. Je pensais te l'avoir dit.<p>

.

Enfermé dans sa chambre, Theodore n'en sortait pas. Pas même pour manger. Il avait préféré encore demander à Dips de lui apporter de quoi se restaurer que faire face à son père. La petite créature avait obéit. Elle obéissait toujours.

- As-tu envoyé ma lettre ?  
>- Maître Theodore à même une réponse, couina l'elfe.<p>

Le brun prit le courrier et le sortit de son enveloppe toujours fermée. La missive était brève et se résumait à un simple mot écrit sur la feuille : menteur.

Les sept lettres dans la main, le sourire que décrocha Theodore se transforma en grimace. Un bleu ornait sa mâchoire et le faisait souffrir.

Dips s'approcha et, une fois de plus, désobéit à son maître Théophile pour soigner le jeune maître Theodore.

.

Remus était parvenu à un accord avec Sirius : ce dernier était autorisé à aller voir Theodore. Mais seulement le voir et certainement pas de nouveau occuper son armoire. L'autre homme lui avait offert son plus innocent sourire auquel il n'avait su croire.

Black irait voir Theodore et soit il resterait et occuperait un coin de la chambre du garçon, soit il se débrouillerait pour le ramener avec lui. Il en mettrait sa main à couper.

- Soit prudent, Sirius.  
>- Tu me connais, plaisanta-t-il donc.<p>

Lupin soupira tout en fixant le papier peint qui se décollait derrière son ami.

- Justement, dit-il juste en espérant paraître léger.

Lorsque son ami disparût, Remus passa à l'étage et regarda les deux pièces exigües dans lesquelles Sirius et lui dormaient. Il y aurait, le soir même, deux personnes en plus.

Où les ferait-il dormir. Il n'y avait décidément pas la place. Sirius se plaignait déjà de se sentir à l'étroit entre ces murs, d'avoir l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer et de toujours voir Remus et ce : peut importe où il se trouvait dans la maison.

Il fit de son mieux pour transformer les deux petites pièces. Métamorphoser les tables de chevets en lit fut un jeu d'enfant, les faire passer dans la chambre fût une tâche bien plus ardue. Les jeux de réflexion auquel il avait pu jouer plus jeune lui parurent bien utiles.

Certes ils seraient collés, se sentiraient bien à l'étroit mais il ne pouvait faire mieux sans casser les murs. Et encore : il doutait que le changement ne soit radicale.

Maintenant : il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'Harry arrive, accompagné par les Weasley. Et que Sirius revienne avec Theodore. 

* * *

><p>Donc probablement pas de chapitres la semaine pro (mais on est tous d'accord pour quand même l'attendre :D)<p>

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	3. Chapter 3

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Après un étrange été, partagé entre la joie inhabituelle de son père et quelques semaines aux côtés de Sirius, Theodore retourne à Poudlard faire sa quatrième année avec l'espoir d'avoir une année normale désormais aux oubliettes. Au fond si rien de fâcheux n'arrivait : il s'ennuierait. Non ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 03

**Année en cours**: La quatrième

**En plus** : Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. C'est donc la quatrième partie de "Le serpent égaré" après : Petit serpent deviendra lion ; Le petit carnet ; L'innocent prisonnier. - Le titre est provisoire

**Divers** : Bon et bien apparemment vous avez du bol hein :B

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Assis face à son bureau, la tête appuyée sur le poing, Theodore regardait en direction des grilles du manoir avec une nostalgie non dissimulée. Un an plus tôt il y avait eu Sirius. Un an plus tôt, Sirius avait débarqué dans sa vie et s'y était fait une place... désormais vacante.<p>

La dernière fois où il avait passé les grilles malgré l'interdiction de son père, il était tombé nez à nez avec l'assassin (à l'époque). La peur qu'il avait connu ce jour là était telle qu'il l'aurait presque comparée à son séjour dans la chambre des secrets dont il ne gardait que peu de souvenirs. Pourtant il souhaitait tellement le voir, l'entendre... qu'il cru reconnaître la silhouette du chien noir, là-bas, en face des portes, comme étant celle de Sirius.

Et si jamais le chien était bel et bien là, ce ne devait être qu'un chien. Ni plus ni moins.

Theodore ferma les yeux, les frottas et les rouvrit. L'animal, qu'il aurait cru ne plus voir, était toujours présent. Un léger sourire naquit sur le visage du brun qui, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir ou d'enfiler des chaussures, se précipita enfin hors de sa chambre. Il dépassa le bureau de son père sans s'arrêter ou essayer de se faire discret.

Le vieil homme, intrigué par ce changement brutal de comportement, leva les yeux du parchemin qu'il était en train de rédiger... pour ne voir passer qu'une fusée.

Le lion dévalait les escaliers à toute allure, ouvrit la porte en grand et quitta les murs étouffants du manoir sans fermer derrière lui. Il fit quelques mètres sur les cailloux qui formaient une longue allée entre la grille et la bâtisse. Theodore se décala sur l'herbe après quelques pas : bien plus confortable, moins agressive pour les plantes de pieds.

Arrivé face aux grilles en métal, il pila net et n'osa les ouvrir. Essoufflé, il fixait l'animal, le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration. Le chien faisait de même.

Yeux dans les yeux, le garçon de quatorze ans s'approchait doucement du chien qui faisait de même de son côté. L'humain passa sa main entre les barreaux, pour l'arrêter à quelques centimètres du chien qui se mit à aboyer et montrer les crocs.

- Tu rentres, ordonna Theophile derrière lui. Immédiatement.

Le vieil homme regardait d'un œil noir l'animal de l'autre côté des barreaux entrouverts. Il avait cru le chien parti, il l'avait espéré mort. Le revoilà. Sale bête. Il aurait dû tuer l'animal alors qu'il en avait l'occasion et il y avait de cela un an.

Son fils ne bougeait pas, il allait même jusqu'à lancer quelques regards qui auraient pu être qualifiés de suppliant en direction du sac à puces. Theophile s'approcha du plus jeune, décidé à lui faire comprendre son erreur de jugement. Une main s'empara pourtant de son poigné, le stoppant net dans sa progression.

Et ce n'était pas un acte de rébellion de son fils.

- Black, souffla Nott Senior, horrifié. Tu as amené un assassin... chez nous !  
>- Techniquement, objecta Theodore. Il a été innocenté.<p>

Discrètement, Sirius poussa la grille alors que le père du plus jeune parlait à ce dernier, l'accusant de mille et une trahisons et le menaçant d'ores et déjà de mille et une sentences. La présence de l'ancien prisonnier semblait le pétrifier sur place.

Avec plaisir, l'animagus accepta Theodore qui se jetait dans ses bras, pas plus étonné de ce geste que cela. Au contraire de Theophile. Tout au long du dernier été écoulé, dès le moment où il avait accepté d'accorder sa confiance à l'évadé, l'adolescent était toujours allé chercher le réconfort et le sentiment de sécurité auprès de la seule personne qui acceptait de lui en donner : Sirius.

- Tu m'as menti, Theo, fit inutilement remarquer le faux chien. Tout ne va pas bien.  
>- J'étais sur que si je te disais que ça allait pas tu allais débarquer.<br>- Résultat tu ne me l'as pas dit et je débarque quand même, se moqua Sirius.

Derrière eux, Theophile continuait de s'exclamer et menacer Theodore. Le choc d'être en présence du nouvel homme innocenté était toujours bel et bien présent. S'il semblait reprendre peu à peu ses esprits, au vu des regards noirs qui leurs étaient adressés, le résultat n'était toujours pas des plus concluant.

- Il ne t'a pas trop fait mal ?  
>- Ca peut aller, sourit le plus jeune. J't'assure !<br>- Tout ceci ne te concerne pas, Black, l'agressa Theophile. Maintenant sors de ma propriété et laisses mon fils tranquille !  
>- Ton... fils ? Répéta l'autre, sarcastique. Theodore est ton fils, maintenant, Nott ?<p>

Le garçon s'était reculé de quelques pas pour laisser les deux hommes se quereller sans se retrouver au milieu d'eux. Lorsqu'il vit son père essayer d'en venir aux mains avec l'animagus, il fût rassuré de voir ce dernier éviter le coup de justesse.

- Vas te préparer une valise, Theo, ordonna gentiment Sirius. Hors de question que tu restes avec ce malade.  
>- Tu restes ici ! Répliqua le plus âgé, sec. Si tu bouges, je te promets que je te tue.<p>

Alternativement, le regard du plus jeune passait de l'un à l'autre. Sa tête et sa raison ne l'aidaient même pas, les deux options ayant leurs avantages et inconvénients. Certes, l'ordre de son père présentait plus de points négatifs que de points positifs mais tenter le diable après pareille menace lui paraissait être une idée aussi stupide que celle qui avait été de passer devant Touffu pour arrêter Rogue ou Quirrel c'était pareil, ou celle qu'avait eu Potter, Smith et Ronald d'aller dans la chambre des secrets ou... peu importe. Mais désobéir était un acte digne d'Harry, certainement pas de lui.

- Allez Theo, tu ne veux quand même pas passer deux mois avec ce taré ?  
>- C'est mon père, souffla Theodore en regardant Sirius.<br>- Ne fais pas cette erreur, bougre d'andouille. 

* * *

><p>Donc probablement pas de chapitres la semaine pro (mais on est tous d'accord pour quand même l'attendre :D)<p>

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	4. Chapter 4

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Après un étrange été, partagé entre la joie inhabituelle de son père et quelques semaines aux côtés de Sirius, Theodore retourne à Poudlard faire sa quatrième année avec l'espoir d'avoir une année normale désormais aux oubliettes. Au fond si rien de fâcheux n'arrivait : il s'ennuierait. Non ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 04

**Année en cours**: La quatrième

**En plus** : Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. C'est donc la quatrième partie de "Le serpent égaré" après : Petit serpent deviendra lion ; Le petit carnet ; L'innocent prisonnier. - Le titre est provisoire

**Divers** : Fini pile poil :D

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Après avoir prit quelques instants pour réfléchir et peser le pour comme le contre de chacune des deux propositions. Avec quelques hésitations tout de même : il fit demi-tour pour retourner en direction du manoir. Victorieux, Sirius s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas, non sans adresser un sourire victorieux à Theophile Nott... qui fulminait.<p>

En quelques enjambées, l'animagus se trouvait auprès du plus jeune. Il posa une main sur son épaule, la lui serra afin de lui fournir le courage qu'il lui manquait et reçut en retour en sourire. Discret. Incertain.

- J'n'aurais pas dû faire ça, souffla Theodore. Hein ?  
>- Bien sur que si tu aurais dû... et tu l'as fait.<p>

Le Gryffondor presque âgé de quatorze ans hocha la tête et continua sa route en direction de sa chambre. Sirius l'accompagnait, silencieux. Malgré lui, il comprenait tout de même l'état d'esprit de son cadet, ses hésitations et ses questions.

Il s'installa sur le lit et observait l'autre préparer sa malle. L'étudiant s'y prenait vite, allait et venait de son bureau à son placard puis à sa malle, il jonglait avec les trois comme s'il avait parfaitement conscience de tout ce qu'il lui fallait prendre ou non. Ce qui lui était indispensable et ce qui ne l'était pas.

Ce dont il saurait se passer un an encore.

- Au fait... on va chez Remus, prit-il enfin le temps de lui dire.  
>- Le professeur Lupin ?<br>- Aussi ; tu devras probablement te serrer avec Harry dans la seconde chambre.

.

Remus avait accueillit Harry avec grand plaisir et son ancien élève le lui avait bien rendu. Même si la joie d'être entre ces murs était vite retombée lorsque le lycanthrope lui avait annoncé l'absence de Sirius qui avait eu un empêchement et dû partir en début d'après-midi.

Sceptique, le survivant avait simplement hoché la tête et soupiré. Son parrain était un inconnu, au fond, il ne pouvait donc ni se montrer surpris ou blasé. Peut être que c'était un homme de cette trempe et qu'il ne le verrait que très peu au cours des semaines à venir.

- Suis-moi Harry, l'invita Lupin. Je vais te montrer ta chambre et tu pourras y prendre tes aises.

En traversant le couloir à l'étage, le garçon à lunettes ne manqua pas de remarquer une chambre contenant deux lits et fût donc surprit de voir que la sienne en comptait autant. Au vu de la taille réduite des pièces, n'aurait-il pas été plus judicieux de minimiser la perte de place ?

.

Black faisait léviter la malle de Theodore qui descendait les marches derrière lui, tête baissée. Ce dernier n'avait plus pipé mot depuis qu'il avait su qu'Harry serait présent. Ne risquerait-il pas de mal prendre le fait qu'il ne soit lui aussi aux côtés de Sirius. La réaction de son ami l'inquiétait.

Dips tremblait auprès de son maître Theophile qui observait les deux lions approcher de la sortie. L'elfe de maison fixait également son plus jeune maître, rassuré au fond de voir que le jeune garçon serait moins en danger que les autres années.

Il lui faudra se punir pour avoir osé penser pareille horreur. Oh oui. Dips devra être puni.

- Si tu franchis cette porte, Theodore, menaça le vieil homme. Ne songe même plus à revenir.

La tête rivée vers le sol, le dos plié et délaissant l'attitude droite et fière qu'il affichait ordinairement devant cet homme afin de lui retirer le plaisir qu'il pourrait avoir en sentant son pouvoir. Theodore se mordait la lèvre, réfléchissait, révisait son calcul.

- Theophile, souhaites-tu vraiment passer deux mois en compagnie d'un "petit traître à son sang"... surtout que tu ne sauras pas le récupérer pour en faire un bon petit Nott.

.

- Professeur Lupin, appela Harry. Excusez moi de vous déranger mais... Sirius revient quand ?

Après un regard en direction de la vieille horloge au tic tac apaisant, l'homme qui semblait plus âgé qu'il ne l'était réellement sourit.

- Sirius a dû avoir plus de mal que prévu à convaincre le père de monsieur Nott. Mais ils ne devraient plus tarder à présent.  
>- Convaincre cette bourrique que Nott ? S'exclama-t-on dans leur dos. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a retenu d'avertir les aurors pour enlèvement.<p>

Le propriétaire des lieux leva les yeux au ciel : à quoi s'était-il donc attendu de la part de son ami ? A quelque chose de similaire. Après douze ans derrière les barreaux, il était à la fois rassurant et déroutant de le trouver si peu changé.

Theodore restait en retrait, derrière celui qui était venu le chercher. Ce dernier, pourtant, le laissa à la vue des autres lorsqu'il alla prendre Harry dans ses bras. Le garçon à la cicatrice répondit à l'étreinte, avec plaisir, puis salua d'un simple signe de tête son camarade Gryffondor.

- Remus, tu peux t'occuper de Theo ? Theophile lui a offert son cadeau d'anniversaire avec trois jours d'avance.

Le jeune à lunettes remarqua alors le bleu qui commençait à apparaître sur la joue de son ami. L'absence de Sirius prenait tout son sens. La présence de Theodore également.

Il sourit au quatrième membre du groupe de Gryffondor.

- Content de te voir, Ted.

Un sourcil haussé, le susnommé fixait le garçon qui avait survécu. Surprit.

- Euh... moi aussi Harry. 

* * *

><p>http: / harry-ko. harrypotterworld. fr /

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	5. Chapter 5

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Après un étrange été, partagé entre la joie inhabituelle de son père et quelques semaines aux côtés de Sirius, Theodore retourne à Poudlard faire sa quatrième année avec l'espoir d'avoir une année normale désormais aux oubliettes. Au fond si rien de fâcheux n'arrivait : il s'ennuierait. Non ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 05

**Année en cours**: La quatrième

**En plus** : Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. C'est donc la quatrième partie de "Le serpent égaré" après : Petit serpent deviendra lion ; Le petit carnet ; L'innocent prisonnier. - Le titre est provisoire

**Divers** : Donc la semaine dernière j'ai vraiment eu trop la flemme : désolée. Je sais précisément ce que je veux pour ce début de quatrième partie mais penser est bien plus simple que mettre sur bloc note... puisque la scène est tellement précise que bah : j'le suis pas assez dans les mots. Ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleur mais il est nécessaire pour le chapitre 6

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>La cohabitation entre les quatre lions se montra moins ardue que prévue. Remus et Sirius, qui n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer les tensions naissantes entre Theodore et Harry, essayaient tous deux de les tenir aussi éloignés que possible et ce : bien que lorsqu'ils avaient à se côtoyer tout ne se passe à merveille.<p>

Mais s'il y avait bien un moment où ils ne manquaient pas d'être complices : c'était lorsque les deux compères envoyaient les plus jeunes se coucher car "il est tard les garçons.". Dans ces moments là, Remus tout comme Sirius étaient bien partis pour jouer aux aurors et surveiller la "cellule" des deux bavards.

- Comment Sirius a su que ton père te...  
>- Je lui aie rien dit dans la lettre, souffla Theodore. C'est ce qui l'a le plus inquiété.<p>

Le garçon aux lunettes rondes acquiesça. Il sentait qu'il s'était rapproché de son parrain aux cours des derniers jours mais il y avait toujours un il-ne-savait-quoi qui semblait lier Theodore et Sirius plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'être.

Leur statut de "traître à leur sang".

- Les deux ? Demanda Sirius, sceptique.  
>- Les Weasley ont des places pour les deux, sourit Remus. Ca leur ferait du bien de voir leurs amis.<p>

L'un était assis auprès de Sirius quand l'autre avait Remus en guise de voisin. Face à face, les deux plus jeunes se regardaient : interloqués.

Oh bien sur, Harry avait reçu plusieurs hiboux de la part de Ronald pour lui demander s'il viendrait à la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch ce à quoi il s'était empressé de répondre de manière positive. Et Theodore avait reçu un hibou des jumeaux et un autre de Percy pour l'y convier mais sa réponse avait été plus hésitante.

- Je vais quand même pas devoir te pousser à accepter qu'ils n'aillent voir un match de Quidditch, ce serait un comble.  
>- On dirait un vieux couple, sourit Harry. Un vieux couple jamais d'accord.<p>

Simultanément, les deux compères assassinèrent le fils de James et Lily avant d'enfin garder le silence. Ils iraient voir la coupe du monde, quoi qu'il arrive.

oOo

Légèrement en retrait, Theodore passait plus de temps à observer la scène qu'à y participer. La famille Weasley ne cesserait de l'étonner tant elle pouvait être soudée et incroyable. Tellement.

Actuellement en train de monter les tentes à l'odeur plutôt prononcée et désagréable, la joie et la bonne humeur étaient au rendez vous. Comme toujours avec eux.

Hermione et Ginny regardaient Fred et George et leurs inventions farfelues ; Ronald et Harry parlaient déjà du match alors qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé.

Aussi formidable ne soient les Weasley : il ne se sentait pas à sa place parmi eux.

- Ne reste pas en retrait, Theodore, sourit Percy en s'installant à ses côtés. Plonge-toi dans l'ambiance.  
>- Je suis pas fan de Quidditch, je suis pas...<br>- Harry ou Ron. Ou même Ginny. Ou les jumeaux. Ou mon père, poursuivit Percy. Ne pars pas du principe que tu vas voir un match de Quidditch mais que tu es avec tes amis.

Le fils Nott leva légèrement la tête pour fixer son aîné. Ron avait beau le trouver agaçant à souhait avec son petit air supérieur, sa manière d'être à cheval sur le règlement et tout ce qu'il voulait (ou ne voulait pas, principalement.) : Percy était sans doute le Weasley avec lequel il avait le plus d'affinité.

- Et puis... je suis sur qu'il y a d'autres de tes amis qui doivent être présents. Tu pourrais aller voir.  
>- Oui papa, plaisanta Theodore avant de se faire sauvagement attaquer par le jeune homme qui avait passé ses Aspics.<p>

A deux pas d'eux, les deux autres garçons du quatuor les observaient ... étonnés.

oOo

Theodore s'était laissé tomber sur sa couchette et avait aussitôt fermé les yeux. Les chaussures toujours nouées à ses pieds, sa robe toujours sur les épaules, le sommeil était bien trop présent.

Regarder un match était épuisant à la base, mais alors lorsqu'un stade entier hurlait à s'en briser les cordes vocales du début à la fin, que les amis qui sont à nos côtés scandent en cœur des "Krum Krum" et tout ce qui va avec : Theodore avait passé son temps à prier pour qu'un des deux attrapeurs n'attrapent ce satané vif d'or.

Lors du trajet retour, la parole avait été monopolisée par Harry, Ron et Ginny pour passer en revue les moments forts du match.  
>Autant dire : l'intégralité du match.<br>Monsieur Weasley était resté en retrait et chuchotait avec Percy. Ils s'interrompaient sitôt qu'un des plus jeunes avait le malheur d'être un peu trop proche.  
>Les jumeaux disparus, partis à la recherche de Ludo Verpey avec qui ils avaient pariés l'issus du match... pari qu'ils avaient gagnés.<br>Quand à Hermione, elle avait attrapé la main de Theodore et semblait bien réveillé au vu de l'heure tardive... et du fait qu'elle avait passé son temps à crier, sautiller et applaudir. Dire qu'elle n'est pas fan de Quidditch.

- Debout Theodore ! le secoua-t-on pourtant en pleine nuit. Vite !  
>- Mm, demain, grogna-t-il dans son sommeil et chassant son réveil humain.<br>- Non, tout de suite, insista le fameux réveil. Il faut partir, Theo. Vite !

Poussant un soupir, le lionceau ouvrit les yeux et fusilla du regard Percy. Pourtant, au vu de sa tête paniquée, il se redressa vite et tendit l'oreille.

Des cris. Beaucoup de cris. Trop de cris. Et certainement pas de joie.

- Les mangemorts, expliqua juste son aîné en le tirant à sa suite. 

* * *

><p>http: / harry-ko. harrypotterworld. fr /

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	6. Chapter 6

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Après un étrange été, partagé entre la joie inhabituelle de son père et quelques semaines aux côtés de Sirius, Theodore retourne à Poudlard faire sa quatrième année avec l'espoir d'avoir une année normale désormais aux oubliettes. Au fond si rien de fâcheux n'arrivait : il s'ennuierait. Non ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 06

**Année en cours**: La quatrième

**En plus** : Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. C'est donc la quatrième partie de "Le serpent égaré" après : Petit serpent deviendra lion ; Le petit carnet ; L'innocent prisonnier. - Le titre est provisoire

**Divers** : Miracle !

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Certaines tentes étaient en flamme, les sorciers présents sur le camping courraient dans tous les sens, hurlaient et paniquaient. La main de Percy fermement serrée autour de son poigné, Theodore courraient derrière lui sans chercher à comprendre, pour une fois. Hermione et les autres n'étaient pas avec eux mais étaient sans doute déjà à l'abri. L'espérait-il.<p>

- Vas te cacher Theo, faut que... je te laisse.

L'étudiant leva les yeux vers son aîné et secoua la tête en guise de refus. Rester seul ? Certainement pas. Pas vu la panique environnante. Il allait se faire tuer à n'en pas douter.

- Allez Theo, insista Percy.  
>- J'ai peur, avoua-t-il à voix basse. Et je te laisserais pas seul, c'est...<br>- C'est normal d'avoir peur, lui sourit le Weasley. Mais je serais plus rassuré en te sachant en sécurité.

Sceptique, Theodore regarda autour de lui. En sécurité ? Ici ? Réellement ? Qu'on lui dise où, car aucun endroit ne semblait hors de danger. Percy le poussa légèrement en avant et il partit, une boule au ventre. Bon sang, après les trois premières années à Poudlard comment pouvait-il encore avoir peur ?

De cette manière précisément. Il ne fallait pas chercher midi à quatorze heures. Lorsqu'après un match de Quidditch une horde de mangemorts ayant su éviter Azkaban viennent attaquer le camping : il est légitime d'avoir peur. De là où il s'est enfuit, même Harry ne doit pas être des plus sereins.

_

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la lui serra. Le jeune lion se stoppa immédiatement. Vu la poigne, la force mise dans le geste, la situation... il identifiait aisément son père. Qui d'autre aurait été intéressé par sa présence ? Un simple élève de Poudlard, voilà tout ce qu'il était.

- Ce n'est pas très prudent de rester seul, Theodore.

Il hocha positivement de la tête. Pour sur que ça ne l'était pas. Depuis le début il le savait mais à présent, s'il avait eu le moindre doutes, les voici levés.

Tout comme le poing de son père qui s'abattit sur son nez et revint rencontre pour fendre sa lèvre. Le sang coulait des deux plaies causées par les deux coups. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'apprêtait à en recevoir un troisième, il ferma les yeux et se protégea instinctivement le visage à l'aide de son bras gauche.

Rien ne vint. Il alla même jusqu'à sentir la prise de son père se desserrer jusqu'à devenir inexistante. Avant de s'effondrer au sol, inerte. Les yeux écarquillés, Theodore chercha du regard ce qui avait pu mettre KO son géniteur.

Et le trouva. En la personne de Smith.

- Et merde, grogna-t-il pour lui-même alors que le blond arrivait, tout sourire, vers lui.  
>- Cache ta joie, Nott, s'enquit le blond en lui tendant un linge propre. Essuie moi ce sang, c'est...<br>- Pas ma faute.  
>- J'allais dire répugnant. Tiens... prend moi ça et essuie toi, par Merlin !<p>

Malgré tout, il appuya le tissu sur son nez et sa lèvre et suivit, en traînant les pieds, son camarade de classe. Ce satané Poufsouffle qu'il aurait donné au premier venu s'il en avait eu l'occasion.

Et si, avouons le, le premier venu n'avait pas été un mangemort.

- Pourquoi tu ne te défendais pas contre ce vieux chnoque ?  
>- C'est mon père, eut-il en guise de seules explications.<br>- Ah. Ca c'est pas d'bol.

Smith n'ajouta rien de plus, même s'il le souhaita. Nott préférait ne rien ajouter ? Ceci était son choix et pour une fois : il le respecterait. Il tendit un autre bout de tissus lorsque le premier ne fût plus suffisamment présentable et encore moins utilisable.

- Si tu veux... j'peux demander à mes parents si tu peux v'nir chez nous, lâcha enfin Smith. Je sais qu'on est pas amis mais... si ça peux t'éviter de rester chez toi.

Surpris, le Gryffondor s'arrêta net. Il se fit bousculer par un couple qui fuyait mais ne réagit pas. Il n'avait jamais compris le blaireau jusque là et ne le comprendrait jamais : c'était une certitude. Lui qui passait son temps à l'embêter, à être sur son dos pour chercher la petite bête... Smith était un mystère depuis la première année et le resterait, malheureusement.

- Je... ça va aller, merci.  
>- T'es sur ? J'veux dire... j'pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que c'était pas la première fois qu'il te frappait.<p>

Theodore se contenta de hocher la tête et se remit à marcher dans l'espoir d'arrêter là les questions auxquelles il ne tenait absolument pas à répondre. Zacharias suivit son camarade de Poudlard, un léger sourire aux lèvres. C'était plus qu'il n'en attendait de la part de Nott.

Ils avaient prévus d'aller dans la forêt, les arbres ayant l'air d'offrir une bonne cachette. Ils durent pourtant, à plusieurs reprises, dévier de leur trajet initial. Des tentes en flamme, des corps assommés, des mangemorts... nombreux étaient les obstacles qu'ils rencontrèrent.

- Ted !

Dans les bras d'une personne qui, apparemment, devait le connaître : Theodore ne se sentit pas rassuré pour autant et chercha du regard Smith. Lui au moins il le connaissait. Lui au moins, à défaut d'être un ami... était présent.

- C'est que Weasley, Nott, sourit le blond. Celui qui est plus à Poudlard. J'sais plus son nom.  
>- Tu vas bien Theodore ?<p>

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'éloigna quelque peu. Percy tiqua en voyant son visage mais ne dit mot, il préféra passer un bras dans le cou de Theodore et l'emmener avec lui rejoindre les autres.

- Tu viens aussi, blondinet, l'appela Percy.  
>- J'm'appelle Zacharias, grommela "Blondinet".<br>- Excuse-moi. Je ne savais plus ton nom.

* * *

><p>http: / harry-ko. harrypotterworld. fr /

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	7. Chapter 7

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Après un étrange été, partagé entre la joie inhabituelle de son père et quelques semaines aux côtés de Sirius, Theodore retourne à Poudlard faire sa quatrième année avec l'espoir d'avoir une année normale désormais aux oubliettes. Au fond si rien de fâcheux n'arrivait : il s'ennuierait. Non ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 07

**Année en cours**: La quatrième

**En plus** : Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. C'est donc la quatrième partie de "Le serpent égaré" après : Petit serpent deviendra lion ; Le petit carnet ; L'innocent prisonnier. - Le titre est provisoire

**Divers** : Non je ne suis pas morte :B no panic

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Adossé contre un arbre et assis au sol, Theodore passait le temps avec Smith à jouer à "Pierre feuille ciseau". Faute de mieux... Il avait refusé la proposition de Percy qui consistait à lui arranger le nez et sa lèvres trouvant qu'il était plus important que le jeune homme ne reparte à la recherche des autres.<p>

- Te soigner ne prendra que quelques minutes, insista le rouquin. Fais pas l'imbécile, Theo.  
>- Il le fait bien, pourtant. Non ?<p>

Le lion foudroya le blaireau du regard qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, insensible à la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de Nott. Il aimait bien ce regard, il le trouvait amusant. Probablement l'une des raisons qui poussait le blond à faire son possible pour toujours l'agacer.

- J'te permet pas, Smith.  
>- J'me permet tout seul.<p>

_

Lorsqu'elle vit tout le groupe arriver, Molly prit ses fils et sa fille dans ses bras. En larme. Elle avait eu si peur en lisant les journaux. Peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à l'un des jeunes, ses fils ou ceux dont elle avait la charge. Ou à son époux. Des heures durant, elle n'avait eu de cesse de se ronger les ongles, de tourner en rond et ruminer sa colère à l'égard des coupables.

Sirius et Remus, qui étaient venus la rejoindre au terrier, également inquiets, n'avaient rien su faire pour la calmer. Mis à part lui dire d'attendre. Dire que s'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave : elle en aurait été informée. Cela ne suffisait pas.

- Merlin soit loué, vous n'avez rien.  
>- Rien de grave, corrigea Percy. Theo a refusé que je le soigne. Mais il faudra bien que quelqu'un le fasse.<p>

L'ancien prisonnier s'écarta alors de Harry qu'il avait inspecté sous toutes les coutures et à moitié étranglé dans son étreinte. Il s'approcha de Theodore et l'obligea à retirer le bout de chemise qui comprimé le saignement. L'animagus grimaça, craignant de déjà connaître l'identité du responsable.

- Ca va Ted ? demanda l'homme innocenté, inquiet.

Il acquiesça et recula de quelques pas afin de se soustraire à la prise de Sirius. Il alla se réfugier derrière Ron qui riait de le voir se comporter ainsi. Harry, lui, observait son ami d'un regard noir.

- Fais-toi soigner, Theo, et on en parlera plus, murmura le rouquin au brun caché derrière lui. Et Sirius n'en parlera plus.  
>- Mais de petit un : je n'ai rien. Et de petit deux : il continuerait d'en parler.<br>- Ton nez restera affreux si on ne te soigne pas vite, lui souffla-t-il. T'imagines ce que Malfoy dirait.  
>- Qu'il aille au diable lui et ses manières.<p>

Remus, calme, obligea son vieil ami à retourner chez lui avec Harry. La jalousie du garçon à lunettes était manifeste, l'inquiétude de Sirius également. Mais mieux valait que ce dernier ne délaisse pas trop son filleul, même de manière inconsciente.

- Je rentrerais avec Theodore, promit le lycanthrope pour la vingtième fois (la vingt septième peut être ?). Et oui je le soignerais. Oui il ira bien et non il ne va pas mourir.  
>- Et si cet enfoiré lui a lancé un sort qu'on a pas vu et...<br>- Sirius...

_

Percy prit une dernière fois Theodore dans ses bras. Il fit promettre au futur quatrième année de faire attention à lui, que ce soit ici ou à Poudlard. Lui fit dire de ne pas suivre Harry, Ronald et Hermione dans toutes leurs idées dangereuses. Mais il savait que cela ne changerait rien. Qu'il se mettrait tout de même dans les ennuis, conscient ou non.

- Au moindre problème tu m'envoies un hibou. Ou à Black ou Lupin.  
>- Oui Percy, sourit le plus jeune.<p>

A la fenêtre du terrier, les jumeaux ainsi que Ron avaient tirés les rideaux et ouvert pour écouter leur frère et se moquer de lui. Gentiment. Voir leur aîné se comporter ainsi était extraordinaire et il fallait que ce soit Theodore qui ne parvienne à réaliser cet exploit.

George commença à applaudir lorsque leur ancien préfet-en-chef s'éloigna du gryffondor. Imité rapidement par ses deux frères avant d'être tous réprimandés par Molly et son torchon.

- Bonne année Theodore.  
>- Allons-y, sourit tendrement Remus en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ancien élève. Sinon Sirius va nous faire une attaque.<p>

_

Assis chacun sur leur lit respectif, les deux bruns se regardaient... silencieux. Harry avait les deux mains posées sur ses genoux et qui pianotaient nerveusement. Theodore semblait, lui, plus calme et avait ses deux paumes sur le livre dont il venait d'interrompre la lecture après un toussotement du premier.

- Ca va ? Ton nez... est-ce que ça va ?  
>- Euh... oui, répondit-il, surprit. Percy m'a soigné.<br>- C'est pas Remus qui devait le faire ?  
>- Il a insisté.<p>

Le garçon à lunettes, comme beaucoup, ne savaient pas comment expliquer le comportement de Percy à l'égard de Theodore. Il semblait en permanence inquiet pour lui, plus que pour ses frères qui étaient pourtant des aimants à ennuis eux-aussi.

Bon, eux courraient après... c'était différent, mais quand même !

- Comment est morte ta mère, Ted ?

L'autre pâlit considérablement après un petit sursaut de surprise face à cette question totalement hors contexte. Paniqué, il fixa le garçon à la cicatrice et ouvrit, referma et rouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche. Mais jamais aucun son n'en sortait.

- C'est pas grave, sourit Harry. Je pense pouvoir comprendre pourquoi c'est dur.  
>- C'était ma faute, murmura Nott.<br>- Quoi ? questionna le premier en fronçant les sourcils.  
>- Si elle est morte... c'était ma faute.<p>

* * *

><p>http: / harry-ko. harrypotterworld. fr /

_https:/ / twitter. com / #! / Snapou_Black (pour suivre)_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	8. Chapter 8

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Après un étrange été, partagé entre la joie inhabituelle de son père et quelques semaines aux côtés de Sirius, Theodore retourne à Poudlard faire sa quatrième année avec l'espoir d'avoir une année normale désormais aux oubliettes. Au fond si rien de fâcheux n'arrivait : il s'ennuierait. Non ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 08

**Année en cours**: La quatrième

**En plus** : Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. C'est donc la quatrième partie de "Le serpent égaré" après : Petit serpent deviendra lion ; Le petit carnet ; L'innocent prisonnier. - Le titre est provisoire

**Divers** : Mmm pour ceux qui lisent HP1... je pense qu'il y aura encore quelques jours à attendre (désolé)

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Harry n'avait pas vraiment osé reposer la question à Theodore. Comment pourrait-il lui demander plus de choses au sujet de sa mère alors qu'il peinait à parler de ses parents. Enfin lui n'avait pas grand chose à dire à leur sujet mais bon. Sirius avait insisté pour payer les affaires de Theodore ainsi que celle de Harry et les vacances s'achevaient... bien trop vite.<p>

- Pas d'âneries cette année, grinça Sirius. Tu ne la joue pas super-héros Harry.

Le brun à lunettes sourit et prit le soin de prendre l'air le plus innocent possible. Son parrain lui passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se tourner vers l'autre, qui s'était reculé de quelques pas pour parler avec Remus.

- Et s'il fait quoi que ce soit de dangereux... ne fonce pas avec lui.

Theodore eut la décence de baisser les yeux et détourner le regard pour ne pas voir l'air coupable. L'animagus l'étreignit, comme il avait prit son filleul un peu plus tôt.

Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner face au comportement de son ami. Le comportement qu'il avait avec les deux garçons, son inquiétude et sa peur qu'ils ne prennent de nouveaux des risques inutiles, calmes et presque exemplaires. L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappait pas.

- Si on en avait pas prit tu serais toujours considéré comme coupable, objecta Harry. Si tu avais pas prit Ron et qu'on avait pas suivit.

Le train siffla, une fois deux fois. On commençait à fermer les portes et les deux amis durent se hâter pour ne pas le rater : voilà qui aurait été facheux et une manière exêcrable de commencer l'année. 

* * *

><p>- Teddy !<p>

Seamus se jeta, comme à son habitude, au cou de son grand dadais d'ami puis salua d'un signe de tête associé à un sourire crispé l'autre Gryffondor. Le blond plissa les yeux et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour approcher son regard du nez de Theodore.

- Smith m'a demandé comment allait ton nez, se justifia-t-il. Mais il a l'air d'aller très bien.  
>- Il va très bien, confirma le brun qui ne portait pas de lunettes.<p>

Dans le doute, le lion qui venait d'arriver tourna doucement la tête de l'autre à droite, puis à gauche. Il la leva puis la baissa. Son nez passa sous toutes les coutures.

- Tu sais... je suis pas contre le fait que tu me racontes ce qui est arrivé à ton nez, annonça le blond, tout sourire.  
>- Theodore Nott, pourquoi c'est un blaireau qui m'a apprit l'accident de ton nez !<p>

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire à la tête du jeune Nott après la remarque de Zabini. Pour une fois, il appréciait l'intelligence de Smith et sa manie de toujours vouloir embêter Theodore.

Pour autant, d'après ce qu'il avait comprit, c'était lui qui avait essayé d'aider le lion. Qui avait tenté le tout pour le tout en assomant un foutu mangemort entraîné. Et qui avait réussit.

- Il va pas l'dire à tout le monde quand même, grogna-t-il.

Theodore ne salua pas Blaise, il le poussa sur le côté pour passer et partir à la recherche du responsable de toutes ces questions. Zacharias Smith n'aurait pas été le dire à n'importe qui mais un léger doute subsistait... et mieux valait le lever au plus vite. 

* * *

><p>Un Poufsouffle aux cheveux blonds et au nez en trompette se tenait assis d'une drôle de manière sur le siège du train. Les jambes et les pieds sur le siège, il était assis au dessus. Zacharias Smith était en train d'écouter Justin raconter ses vacances chez sa famille moldu.<p>

Au fond ça ne l'intéressait pas des masses mais bon : ça faisait plaisir à Justin qui était l'un des rares à le supporter. Ca lui faisait réviser le monde moldu et il saurait peut être épater Burbage.

Soudain il se redressa, surprenant l'autre garçon, et sortit.

- Theodore Nott avec un nez comme neuf, se moqua Zacharias en fermant la porte de son compartiment derrière lui.

Justin Finch-Fletchley, qui se trouvait assis contre la vitre, se leva pour regarder. Il ricana en reconnaissant Nott adossé contre le mur et tuant l'autre du regard.

- Comment expliques-tu le fait que Seamus et Blaise ne soient venus me demander comment allait mon nez.  
>- Je pensais qu'ils sauraient me dire s'il était réparé ou toujours tout sanguinolant. J'ai ma réponse.<p>

Lion et blaireau se regardaient, muets tous les deux. Aucun ne savait quoi dire mais ils ne voulaient pas immédiatement retourner auprès de leurs amis respectifs.

- Pourquoi tu m'as aidé au camping ? Demanda finalement le brun. Au risque d'attirer l'attention d'un mangemort.  
>- Pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans la chambre des secrets en seconde année ? Répliqua le blond, l'air de rien. T'es fascinant Nott, étrange, bizarre... et un peu stupide. Ca me donne envie de mieux te connaitre.<p>

Les sourcils du lion se froncèrent et un coin de sa lèvre se leva : sceptique. Le blaireau posa une main sur son épaule et soupira.

- Au début je t'aimais pas mais maintenant... y a pas de raisons qu'on puisse pas être amis.  
>- Y en a tout un tas.<br>- Amis ? demanda l'autre en lui tendant la main. Compte pas sur moi pour te prendre dans mes bras comme Finnigan mais bon... on peut s'entendre, non ? Après tout : on est tous les deux en étude des moldus.  
>- Et tu penses que c'est un argument suffisant pour que je ne te serre la main ?<p>

Toujours était-il que, tout en parlant, il serra la fameuse main. Le blaireau eut l'air ravi de ce geste car il se redressa et se tint plus droit qu'avant.

- On se voit en cours alors je pense que Granger doit aussi s'inquièter pour ton nez.

* * *

><p>Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)<em> (au contraire)<em>

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	9. Chapter 9

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Après un étrange été, partagé entre la joie inhabituelle de son père et quelques semaines aux côtés de Sirius, Theodore retourne à Poudlard faire sa quatrième année avec l'espoir d'avoir une année normale désormais aux oubliettes. Au fond si rien de fâcheux n'arrivait : il s'ennuierait. Non ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 09

**Année en cours**: La quatrième

**En plus** : Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. C'est donc la quatrième partie de "Le serpent égaré" après : Petit serpent deviendra lion ; Le petit carnet ; L'innocent prisonnier. - Le titre est provisoire

**Divers** : ...

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Hermione sourit en voyant Theodore entrer dans le compartiment. Elle ne parla pas du nez de son ami, tout comme Ron. Il n'en avait pas besoin, d'autant plus que d'après ce qu'Harry leur avait dit : il y avait déjà eu droit de la part des deux guignols surexcités et l'unique fautif était Smith. Il fallait s'en douter.<p>

Les regards en coins régulièrement lancés par Seamus (et Blaise qui s'était invité au grand damne de tous sauf Theodore et Seamus, justement) l'agaçaient au plus haut point mais il ne disait rien. A quoi bon ?

Dire quelque chose était le meilleur moyen pour qu'il abandonne la discrétion. Finnigan était ce genre de personne susceptible de venir tout près de vous et loucher sans scrupules sur un nez parfaitement réparé. Ce genre de personne qui faisait exactement ce que vous souhaitez qu'il ne fasse pas. Ce genre de personne qui mériterait des claques mais qui n'en aurait pas.

- T'as trouvé Smith finalement ? finit par demander le seul serpent présent. T'as réglé cette histoire de nez ?  
>- Je pense oui, sourit Theodore.<br>- Il va plus t'embêter ? s'enquit Seamus, en s'invitant dans ce début de conversation. T'en faire voir des vertes et des pas mures multicolores et volantes ? 

* * *

><p>Theodore ne comptait pas faire le trajet de la gare de Pré-au-lard jusque Poudlard à pied, mais Seamus semblait ne pas s'en soucier et le tirait tout de même en avant.<p>

- Viens viens viens.  
>- Je doute que Ted ne veuille faire demi-tour et rentrer chez lui, sourit Dean. J'pense vraiment que tu peux le lâcher sans craindre qu'il ne parte en courant.<p>

Suspicieux, le blond s'éxécuta. Prêt à tout instant à s'emparer une nouvelle fois du poignet de son ami. S'il avait espéré s'enfuir à toutes jambes : mieux valait abandonner cette idée car l'autre n'était de toute évidence pas d'accord.

Ils montèrent tous ensemble dans une calèche. Theodore, comme l'an passé, ne parla plus des créatures qui les tiraient. Vu les regards et les remarques reçues la première fois : rien n'était plus tentant que garder le silence à leur propos.

Ne se mêlant pas aux conversations, le l'ex-futur-Serpentard préférait regarder le paysage défiler. La forêt interdite, qu'ils longeaient, lui rappelait un peu trop l'attaque du terrain de camping et son face à face avec son père.

Machinalement il leva sa main vers son nez. Il savait que la douleur n'était plus là... mais il avait besoin d'en avoir le coeur net.

- Ted ! S'exclama Seamus qui ne ratait décidément rien (sauf ses sorts). Tu m'as toujours pas raconté ce qui s'est passé avec ton nez.  
>- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé pendant la coupe du monde ? demanda Hermione, venant au secours de son ami.<br>- Un mangemort t'a fracassé le nez ? C'était qui !

Le blond regarda le brun qui faisait de même. Le premier inspira un grand coup, expira ... et comprit.

- Ton père ? Et t'as fait comment pour échapper à ce taré ?  
>- Zacharias l'a assommé.<p>

Autant Dean qui ne connaissait pas l'histoire fût aussi surpris que Hermione, Ron et Harry lorsqu'ils avaient appris que c'était Smith qui avait aidé leur ami en assommant un mangemort. Autant Seamus, lui, fût plus étonné par l'emploi du prénom du blaireau.

- Depuis quand c'est Zacharias ?  
>- Et depuis quand tu es Seamus ?<br>- C'est pas pareiiiil ! Je suis un gentil, moi !

Dean se mit à tousser suffisamment fort pour faire comprendre à tout le monde à quel point il n'était pas d'accord avec cette vision des choses. Oooh il ne dirait pas que Seamus n'est pas gentil. Non. Finnigan est simplement un Gryffondor exécrâble avec un humour plus que douteux et la fâcheuse manie de faire exploser tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Ni plus ni moins.

- Vous êtes amis ? Tu vas oublier super-Seamus pour cet imbécile ?  
>- Difficile de t'oublier tu sais. T'es bruyant, tu sautes toujours partout et bondir sur les gens semble être un autre de tes passes-temps favoris.<br>- Je fais ça bien, non ?  
>- Un peu trop bien.<p>

Seamus souriait comme si on venait de lui faire le plus beau compliment du monde.

- Donc ça sera toujours nous avant Smith, hein ? C'est nous ta famille, lui il a qu'à s'en trouver une autre.  
>- Seamus ?<br>- Je suis ridicule c'est ça ? 

* * *

><p>- Maugrey Fol'Oeil, répéta Ron, médusé. Mais il est complétement fou.<br>- C'était un bon auror, laissa entendre Theodore. Mon père n'arrêtait pas de... voilà quoi.  
>- Un bon auror peut-être... mais il reste cinglé.<p>

Seamus, toujours lui, remit des pommes de terre dans l'assiette presque vide du brun. Trop occupé à échanger son opinion sur le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne remarquerait rien de son petit manège.

Un manège fort utile. Il n'avait mangé qu'une pomme de terre et une tranche de jambon. Bien trop peu. Bien trop peu !

- Cinglé ne signifie pas forcément incompétent.  
>- Non, cinglé signifie juste cinglé... et c'est pas très rassurant.<p>

Nott fronça les sourcils en se réintéressant à son assiette. Presque vide un instant plus tôt, la voilà encore plus remplie qu'avant qu'il ne se mette à manger. Il était peut être à Poudlard, mais fallait pas pousser non plus.

- Seamus...  
>- Toujours moi qu'on accuse ! gémit-il.<br>- Y a que toi pour faire ça, en même temps.  
>- Non y a Blaise aussi, se défendit le lion. Et je suis sur que Smith le ferait aussi !<br>- Ils ne sont pas ici. 

* * *

><p>Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)<em> (au contraire)<em>

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	10. Chapter 10

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Après un étrange été, partagé entre la joie inhabituelle de son père et quelques semaines aux côtés de Sirius, Theodore retourne à Poudlard faire sa quatrième année avec l'espoir d'avoir une année normale désormais aux oubliettes. Au fond si rien de fâcheux n'arrivait : il s'ennuierait. Non ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 10

**Année en cours**: La quatrième

**En plus** : Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. C'est donc la quatrième partie de "Le serpent égaré" après : Petit serpent deviendra lion ; Le petit carnet ; L'innocent prisonnier. - Le titre est provisoire

**Divers** : Un peu plus court que d'habitude

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Seamus regardait d'un mauvais oeil le fait que Theodore ait accepté la place laissée libre par le blaireau en étude des moldus. Il avait osé privilégier Smith. Il savait que le Poufsouffle était un être démoniaque mais était encore loin de se douter que c'était à ce point.<p>

Hermione avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait, lui, Seamus Finnigan, voyait très bien ce qui se passait. Smith kidnappait leur Theodore et personne d'autre ne le voyait.

Il le voyait prendre des notes distraitement, tout en parlant avec Smith. Smith Smith Smith toujours Smith. S'il pouvait lui faire manger sa plume à celui-là, il n'hésiterait pas un instant. Et encore : il estimerait qu'il était encore trop gentil.

Cet être maléfique était forcément à la solde de Malfoy et gagnait la confiance de Theodore pour mieux le tuer ensuite. Qu'il ne soit allé avec Ron et Harry faire une mort certaine dans la chambre des secrets ne signifiait rien. Qu'apparemment il l'ai aidé lors de la coupe du monde non plus.

- Messieurs Nott et Smith, l'un de vous peut-il répéter ce que je viens de dire ? S'agaça le professeur Burbage.  
>- Que le ministre Ottaline Gambol qui était intrigué par les inventions moldus à envisagé d'utiliser le train comme moyen de transport jusque Poudlard, sourit Zacharias.<br>- Afin d'éviter tous les problèmes auparavant connus, termina Theodore. Les portoloins qui étaient pourtant de bonnes idées n'ont pas su faire leurs preuves.

Elle acquiesça et reprit son cours. Du coin de l'oeil elle vérifiait toujours que le lion et le blaireau ne parlaient pas... mais c'était toujours bel et bien le cas. Le pire étant qu'ils ne dérangeaient pas le cours et qu'ils réussissaient encore à répondre correctement. 

* * *

><p>- Theo tu te rends pas compte que Smith est maléfique.<br>- Si Seamus, Zacharias est aussi maléfique que les brownies.  
>- Non, répondit le lion après un bref silence. Pire encore !<p>

Theodore replongea son nez dans le livre de potions et soupira. Seamus était intenable parfois et plus encore depuis la rentrée.

- Zach est sympa, tu sais.  
>- Il t'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mures pendant trois ans, je te rappelle.<br>- Et il m'a aidé dans la chambre des secrets.

Le blond se contenta alors de hocher la tête et prit place sur le canapé sur lequel était installé son ami. Il soupira. Qu'il aimerait que Dean, Ron, Hermione ou même Blaise. Eux aussi comprendraient qu'il s'inquiète.

- Il est pas net ce gars là, tu le sais très bien. C'est pas un Poufsouffle comme il faut et.  
>- Seamus, coupa le brun. T'es au fond du trou mais tu continues quand même de creuser, là.<br>- J'vais t'assomer avec ma pelle. 

* * *

><p>Le coude sur la table, la tête appuyée sur son poing, l'assiette vide repoussée devant lui, Theodore regardait et écoutait distraitement les autres. Ron et Harry s'extasiaient de l'arrivée imminente des délégations étrangères, Hermione relisait son livre de métamorphose, furax de rater une heure de cours à cause de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons mais en même temps ravies de pouvoir découvrir des sorciers d'une autre nationalité. Seamus embêtait Dean comme à son habitude.<p>

- Seamus arrête, gémit Dean. T'auras qu'à embêter ceux de Durmstrang.  
>- T'es fou, ils vont me taper.<br>- Et je les laisserais faire si tu continues à être aussi... toi. T'as qu'à embêter Theo, il déprime tout seul dans son coin là.  
>- Theo a qu'à aller voir Smith.<p>

Dean observa le brun qui se tendit en entendant ces mots. Ne tenant plus spécialement à attendre que les autres aient finis de manger et ne quittent la table, il se leva, prêt à regagner le dortoir en attendant que Karkaroff, Maxime et leurs élèves n'arrivent.

- Bien joué Seamus, soupira Thomas. T'en as d'autres des comme ça ?  
>- Il est toujours avec Smith.<br>- Seam', tu dois être celui à qui Theo tient le plus. A côté nous on est rien. 

* * *

><p>- Un problème ?<br>- Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on recommence à se taper dessus.

Le blond s'approcha du lion et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils faisaient sensiblement la même taille et aucun d'eux n'avait donc à baisser ou lever les yeux.

Dans le hall vidé de tous les élèves qui étaient soit en train de manger ou parler dans la grande salle, soit dans leur salle commune, le parc ou la bibliothèque, ils n'avaient aucun mal à se faire entendre.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te refasse le portrait à la mode Nott ou alors c'est juste parce que l'imbécile surexcité blond est un peu grognon.  
>- L'imbécile surexcité blond est un peu grognon.<p>

* * *

><p>Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)<em> (au contraire)<em>

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	11. Chapter 11

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Après un étrange été, partagé entre la joie inhabituelle de son père et quelques semaines aux côtés de Sirius, Theodore retourne à Poudlard faire sa quatrième année avec l'espoir d'avoir une année normale désormais aux oubliettes. Au fond si rien de fâcheux n'arrivait : il s'ennuierait. Non ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 11

**Année en cours**: La quatrième

**En plus** : Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. C'est donc la quatrième partie de "Le serpent égaré" après : Petit serpent deviendra lion ; Le petit carnet ; L'innocent prisonnier. - Le titre est provisoire

**Divers** : (Un peu plus court que d'habitude)²

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>L'arrivée des deux écoles étrangères ... tout le monde n'avait que cet évènement en tête et tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. Il y en avait toujours pour tourner la tête et regarder les étrangers de haut en bas pour les étudiers et ils ne semblaient pas éprouver la moindre gêne.<p>

Seamus passait son temps à ignorer Theodore qui recevait d'innombrables regards désolés de la part de Dean. Au bout d'un moment, il avait préféré aller s'isoler dans la bibliothèque, quasiment déserte à l'heure actuelle.

Non pas que d'habitude celle-ci soit bondée. Elle était bien trop souvent vide pour que cela puisse être considéré comme anormal. Et avec l'annonce de Dumbledore concernant la limite d'âge placée autour de cette maudite coupe... Theodore aurait cru que certains élèves seraient venus chercher ici un moyen de passer par dessus la ligne.

- Tu devrais lui parler.  
>- Et à la place je te parle, ce qui ne va pas arranger mes affaires.<p>

On tira la chaise d'en face et on prit place dessus. Le blond de Poufsouffle posa un livre sur la table et le laissa fermer au contraire du Gryffondor qui continuait de travailler, d'écrire et rédiger ce qui semblait être son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal à rendre quinze jours plus tard.

- Je suis certain qu'il s'en veut et que son Theodore lui manque. Après tout... c'est bien parce que tu as d'autres amis qu'il fait la tronche, non ?  
>- Et bien qu'il vienne me le dire en face. <p>

* * *

><p>Seamus fusilla du regard le blaireau installé avec Theodore et d'autres Poufsouffle près du lac. Ne plus embêter son grand dadais de brun lui manquait, ne plus lui sauter sur le dos dans les couloirs, ou lui bondir dessus dans la salle commune, ou simplement le secouer dans tous les sens pour le réveiller le dimanche matin... tout cela lui manquait.<p>

Mais le lion avait fait un choix. Il avait choisit les blaireaux. Le blaireau. Mais Smith était un être malfaisant. Et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il fréquentait le diable incarné sans le savoir.

- Seamus ! Appella Dean. Sois tu vas t'excuser d'être stupide sois tu acceptes qu'il préfére la présence d'autres personnes.  
>- Je veux bien qu'il soit avec d'autres gens... mais pas avec Smith.<p>

Pour appuyer ses dires, Theodore et Zacharias venaient tous les deux de se relever pour s'éloigner l'un l'autre de quelques pas et pointer leur baguette sur l'adversaire. John Cadwallader lança une sorte de top départ et ce fût à celui qui lançait le plus vite un sort.

Le folloreille de Zacharias percuta le lion un instant avant son rictusempra. Mais chacun fût touché. Les oreilles qui s'agitaient de Theodore liées à un blaireau plié sous les rires... agaça Seamus.

- Mais il a quoi le blaireau !  
>- Accepté que Theodore ait d'autres amis que lui, annonça Thomas. Tu sais je pense pas que Smith soit un être machiavéliqe, diabolique et cruel. Si Ted était devenu ami avec Malfoy je me serais inquiété mais là... c'est Smith. tu acceptes bien qu'il soit ami avec Zabini.<br>- Mais c'est pas pareil ! S'indigna le petit blond. C'est complètement différent !  
>- Zabini est un Serpentard qui traine souvent avec Malfoy ; Smith est un Poufsouffle qui ne peut pas voir Malfoy en peinture, un peu comme toi. En effet c'est différent. <p>

* * *

><p>D'un coup de coude dans le ventre, Zacharias fit signe à Theodore de regarder qui arrivait. Seamus et Dean. Le lion se tendit et commença à se fermer comme une huître.<p>

Pourtant, le blond se jeta sur lui. Le fils Nott se retrouva allongé dans l'herbe, assaillis de chatouilles de la part de Finnigan qui ne se défaisait pas du grand sourire qu'il avait affiché en arrivant dans leur direction.

- J'suis désolé Ted.  
>- T'es un sauvage Finnigan, fit remarquer Zacharias.<p>

Le blond se tourna vers l'autre blond. Il le toisa de haut en bas avant de lui tendre la main en souriant... crispé à présent.

- Si tu fais du mal à Teddy, que tu l'ais aidé lors de la coupe du monde n'aura aucune importance. Je te ferais bouffer tes boyaux.

Le Poufsouffle éclata de rire.

- C'est bon à savoir. Mais on dirait...  
>- On dirait Ron quand il parle de Ginny, termina Theodore, mi figue mi raisin. Tu t'en rends compte au moins, Seamus ?<p>

* * *

><p>Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)<em> (au contraire)<em>

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	12. Chapitre 12

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Après un étrange été, partagé entre la joie inhabituelle de son père et quelques semaines aux côtés de Sirius, Theodore retourne à Poudlard faire sa quatrième année avec l'espoir d'avoir une année normale désormais aux oubliettes. Au fond si rien de fâcheux n'arrivait : il s'ennuierait. Non ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 12

**Année en cours**: La quatrième

**En plus** : Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. C'est donc la quatrième partie de "Le serpent égaré" après : Petit serpent deviendra lion ; Le petit carnet ; L'innocent prisonnier.

**Divers** : J'avais dit au début de l'été non ? Dans la mesure où je ne vois pas où est l'été je suis pas en retard (a) Comment ça j'avais pas dit ça ? Bon... désolé alors ;D

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

><p>Le soir où le nom des trois heureux sorciers qui auraient l'immense privilège de participer au tournoi, les bavardages étaient si fort dans la grande salle qu'il devenait difficile d'entendre ce qu'un autre disait.<p>

Même si l'autre en question était un voisin de table.

- Mais il dit quand les nooooooooooms, gémit Seamus pour la dixième fois en moins de cinq minutes. Je veux savoir moi. Je veux savoiiiiiiiiiir.

Dean soupira mais ne dit rien. Au fond : il était comme tous les autres : incapable de maîtriser ce blond un peu trop excité pour leur bien. Que ce soit Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville ou Theodore : ils étaient tous dans un sacré pétrin.

- Neville, tu peux me passer l'eau, s'il te plaît ?

Le fils de Frank et Alice Londubat ne fit pas répéter Theodore. Même s'il était encore loin d'aller passer un bras autour du cou de ce dernier : il n'était pas inutile de remarquer que sa peur du début était passée.

Quand les trois noms durent sortis de la coupe, que les applaudissements diminuaient et que les champions furent regroupés dans une salle annexe : les bavardages reprirent, tout naturellement, leur cours. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Enfin... les sujets de conversations avaient changé mais c'était d'une moindre importance.

Notons qu'au moins, lorsque Dumbledore avait réclamé le silence afin de pouvoir annoncer l'identité des représentants des trois illustres écoles qu'étaient Poudlard, Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons : le silence avait été fait.

Certains appeleraient ceci un miracle, d'ailleurs.

Pourtant, étudiants et professeurs n'eurent pas l'occasion de parler bien longtemps. La coupe venait de jeter un quatrième morceau de parchemin. Un quatrième champion venait d'être choisit.

- Harry Potter, lut-il une première fois, plus pour lui même que pour son auditoire. Harry Potter !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le concerné. Contrairement à Cédric Diggory, Viktor Krum ou Fleur Delacour... les chuchotements, les remarques (désagréables plus qu'autre chose) ainsi que les insultes précédèrent les applaudissements.

- C'est toi qui l'a aidé, demanda Seamus à l'oreille de Theodore. Jamais Hermione aurait accepté.

Le brun regarda le garçon. Appuyé sur son épaule, Finnigan avait bien grandit depuis sa première année mais peu changé. Il passait toujours son temps à faire des âneries, même s'il n'égalait pas les jumeaux. Il sautait toujours sur les genoux ou le dos de tout le monde, même s'il semblait plus attiré par le sien ou celui de Dean que par celui de Ronald ou Harry. Il était toujours pyromane en puissance et ... bref : Seamus restait Seamus.

Alors pourquoi cette question étonnait-elle Theodore ?

- Et puis... Harry aurait jamais trouvé tout seul ! ajouta le blond, l'air scandalisé. Donc c'est toi.  
>- Seamus... je n'aurais pas accepté non plus. Et j'aurais encore moins été capable de trouver une solution, claqua le jeune Nott. C'est Dumbledore qui a fait la ligne.<br>- Dumbledore n'est pas Merlin tout puissant.

Ils montèrent à cinq dans leur dortoir au lieu des six élèves habituels. Depuis la sortie du nom du dernière compère : Ronald n'avait pas ouvert la bouche exceptée pour manger de la mousse au chocolat.

- Theodore, tu sais comment Harry a fait pour passer la ligne ? lui avait demandé Hermione, sur le chemin du retour. Je sais très bien qu'il ne m'en aurait jamais parlé à moi mais...  
>- Il en aurait parlé à Ron avant de l'évoquer devant moi.<p>

La brune fronça les sourcils. Rien ne prouvait les dires de son ami. Harry appréciait Theodore. Il l'avait toujours apprécié. Dès le début.

- Depuis Sirius... il s'éloigne. Ou il m'éloigne.  
>- Tu es de plus en plus avec Smith. C'est toi qui t'éloigne, Theodore. Tu passes tout ton temps libre avec cet imbécile. Il ne mérite pas ton amitié.<br>- Tu ne comprends rien, Hermione, claqua l'autre en accélérant.

- Tu savais que sourire ça faisait vivre plus longtemps ? Demanda quelqu'un en posant un livre près de Theodore. Entre nous : je pense pas que tu vivras vieux.

Le brun leva les yeux de son parchemin, sur lequel il n'avait cessé de gribouiller depuis une dizaine de minutes, prit d'une inspiration soudaine. En face de lui se trouvait un garçon de son âge, qui faisait la même taille que lui mais qui avait des cheveux blonds et un écusson représentant un blaireau au lieu du lion qui se trouvait sur sa propre poitrine.

- Il est difficile de sourire lorsque la situation ne nous y pousse pas.  
>- C'est encore une fois Seamus ? demanda Smith. Ce matin il était aussi ici, j'suis allé l'embêté donc il a pas énormément avancé dans son devoir mais... il est sympa en fait et ça m'étonne qu'il ait refait des siennes.<br>- Hermione.

Le Poufsouffle ne fit rien pour dissimuler sa grimace et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- J'l'aime pas, elle.  
>- Elle ne comprend pas que...<br>- Que quoi ?  
>- Que je puisse être ami avec toi. Seamus était simplement jaloux mais elle.<br>- Tu sais quoi Theo... tu t'en fou d'elle. C'est vrai quoi. Si elle n'accepte pas tes choix, rien ne t'oblige à accepter ses critiques. Regarde la dans les yeux et dis lui, très sérieusement : je suis un Nott et je t'emmerde.

Les deux se souvenaient que c'était ce qu'avait dit le blaireau dans le train les ramenant à Londres, à la fin de leur troisième années.

- Le fait d'être un Nott ne me donne pas le droit d'emmerder tout le monde.  
>- Elle est pas obligée de le savoir.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà. Par contre : je préfère ne rien vous garantir quand au rythme de postage.<p>

SB


	13. Chapitre 13

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Après un étrange été, partagé entre la joie inhabituelle de son père et quelques semaines aux côtés de Sirius, Theodore retourne à Poudlard faire sa quatrième année avec l'espoir d'avoir une année normale désormais aux oubliettes. Au fond si rien de fâcheux n'arrivait : il s'ennuierait. Non ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 13

**Année en cours**: La quatrième

**En plus** : Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. C'est donc la quatrième partie de "Le serpent égaré" après : Petit serpent deviendra lion ; Le petit carnet ; L'innocent prisonnier.

**Divers** : Le chapitre 14 est en cours de réécriture mais devrait arriver d'ici peu (miracle !)

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

><p>Seamus voyait d'un très mauvais oeil le rapprochement entre Theodore et ce Zacharias de malheur. S'il avait donné l'illusion de s'y faire, d'accepter cette amitié de malheur... il avait depuis plusieurs jours déjà cessé de faire des efforts.<p>

Il était évident que le blaireau était un être démoniaque. Qu'il n'avait, en réalité, que faire du jeune Nott. Qu'il devait avoir besoin du lion, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Forcément.

- T'étais où ? Demanda le blond sitôt vit-il son ami entrer dans leur salle commune. Ca fait des heures que je t'attends.  
>- J'ai croisé Dean, y a pas deux minutes, qui m'a dit que tu devais me parler et que tu trépignais sur place en faisant ton Malfoy depuis dix minutes, soit dit en passant : ce serait pour ça qu'il est parti, répondit Theodore en vitesse. Donc disons que tu m'attends depuis un quart d'heure... tout au plus.<br>- Certes. Certes. Mais mentalement je t'attends depuis des heures.

Le jeune Finnigan n'aimait pas le sourire qui commençait à se dessiner sur le visage de ce soi-disant ami. Bien trop proche de ceux que Smith avait coutume de faire à tout bout de champ. Si en plus il déteignait sur Theodore... du pâté de blaireau serait bientôt au menu. C'était Seamus qui le promettait !

- Soit, accepta le brun. Mais mentalement j'étais là depuis un moment. Le problème est donc réglé, non ?

Pas encore. Le sang mêlé n'en avait pas encore fini. En fait, il n'avait pas encore commencé.

Les tensions existantes, et on ne peut plus visible, entre Harry et le jeune Nott avaient fait qu'il s'était retenu jusqu'alors afin de ne pas envenimer la situation. Et le fait que ce n'était pas parce que le survivant participait au tounoir des trois sorciers (contrairement à Ron) n'était qu'une autre raison. Bien que liée.

- Tu t'ennuyais tant que ça avec Smith ? lança l'autre, un sourire en coin.

Le grand brun haussa un sourcil. Il semblait sincérement surprit par ce que venait de dire Seamus. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire le blond. Puis, le fils de Theophile baissa les yeux, le sol ayant une fois de plus attiré son attention.

- Je... n'étais pas avec Zach.  
>- Tiens ! En plus tu l'appelle Zach !<p>

De surprise, le serpent égaré passa à colère. Son ami devenait ridicule à se comporter ainsi. Ridicule en plus de se montrer on ne peut plus injuste.

- Tu t'entends parler, Seamus ? Demanda Theodore, agressif. Parce qu'en plus d'être franchement ridicule... ton comportement est d'une stupidité sans bornes.

Sur ces mots, il planta le jeune Finnigan seul dans la salle commune et quitta de nouveau la salle des Gryffondors.

oOo

Hermione s'installa près de Theodore sitôt l'eut-elle aperçue à la bibliothèque. Installé seul à une table, son ami avait la tête appuyée sur sa main et faisait glisser sa plume sur son parchemin. Seamus et Dean, pourtant, travaillaient eux aussi (pour une fois) à peine quelques tables plus loin.

Intriguée, la née-moldu tira donc une chaise en face du sang pur et s'y installa. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été seuls, tous les deux. Trop longtemps même. Elle passait bien plus de temps auprès de Harry et Ron (ou, à l'heure actuelle, entre Harry et Ron ; à faire le hibou puisqu'ils ne s'adressaient toujours pas la parole). Quand à Theodore... il était bien souvent avec Seamus ou Blaise... ou pire : Zacharias Smith.

Elle aurait cru que les deux s'éloigneraient rapidement, se rendant compte qu'ils avaient un caractère bien trop différent pour qu'une amitié ne soit possible. Pourtant, alors que Finnigan et Nott s'éloignaient d'une manière certaine... entre le blaireau et le lion l'inverse se produisait.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Seamus et Dean ?  
>- Il fait son Ron, répondit le brun en recommençant, non pas à travailler comme l'avait cru Hermione en arrivant, mais à gribouiller sur un parchemin. Ca fait trois jours... si t'avais pas remarqué.<br>- Oh, ne pu-t-elle que répondre. Et qu'est ce que tu fais tout seul ? A ne pas travailler et... gribouiller.  
>- J'attends Zach.<p>

La jeune fille soupira. Pourquoi avait-elle posé la question alors que la réponse était aussi évidente ?

Depuis le début de l'année, Smith était bien le seul à ne pas avoir fait faux bond à Theodore. Même elle avait des choses à ses reprocher, bien trop occupée à essayer de réconcilier ces deux têtes de mûles que pouvaient être Ron et Harry.

- Il doit arriver quand ? sourit la jeune fille.  
>- Y a dix minutes, murmura Nott en appuyant un peu plus fort sur sa plume. Mais y est jamais à l'heure.<p>

Granger ne su pas exactement si son camarade de quatrième année s'adressait à elle... ou s'il essayait de se rassurer.

- Il va arriver. Je, elle hésita avant de poursuivre. Il tient à toi, à ton amitié et...  
>- Je sais, grogna Theodore en se levant et en commençant à ranger ses affaires. J'vais le chercher ; il est pas autant en retard d'habitude.<br>- Theo, soupira-t-elle en lui attrapant le poigné. Attend le encore un peu.

Le grand lion aux cheveux noirs secoua la tête en signe de refus. Au même instant, son flacon d'encre, fermé bien heureusement, atterissait avec fracas dans son sac.

Heureusement qu'elle le savait doué pour les sortilèges de solidification.

- Demande à Harry d'utiliser la carte, proposa-t-elle, tout sourire. Ca sera plus rapide pour le trouver.  
>- Génial ; Chercher Harry pour chercher Zach, ça ne me semble vraiment pas mieux que directement chercher Zach, s'agaça Theodore. Puis il m'en veut pour Sirius. Il pense que, j'sais pas trop ce qu'il pense mais il le pense.<p>

Il passa la bretelle de son sac au dessus de sa tête afin de le porter en bandoulière.

- On en reparle tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il. Enfin... si tu t'intéresses encore à moi d'ici là.

Sur ces mots il partit. Smith avait été le seul, ces derniers temps, sur qui son ami avait pu compter. Il n'y avait eu que le blaireau à ne pas lui faire faux bond et être à ses côtés alors que son père se montrait de plus en plus violent et absent ; alors que sa rencontre avec Pettigrow était encore récente ; alors que le souvenir de Voldemort et de la chambre commençait à peine à être surmonté.

Harry ne voyait que la proximité entre Sirius et Theodore. Seamus juste l'amitié entre Smith et Nott.

Et elle, absente comme tous les autres.

- Bien sur que je m'intéresserais toujours à toi, Theo, murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même. 

* * *

><p>Voilà.<p>

Mais je ne garantie toujours rien niveau rythme.

SB


	14. Chapter 14

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Après un étrange été, partagé entre la joie inhabituelle de son père et quelques semaines aux côtés de Sirius, Theodore retourne à Poudlard faire sa quatrième année avec l'espoir d'avoir une année normale désormais aux oubliettes. Au fond si rien de fâcheux n'arrivait : il s'ennuierait. Non ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 14

**Année en cours**: La quatrième

**En plus** : Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. C'est donc la quatrième partie de "Le serpent égaré" après : Petit serpent deviendra lion ; Le petit carnet ; L'innocent prisonnier.

**Divers** : d'ici peu... hum... bref. Mais comme personne a lu le chapitre 13 ça vaaaa

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

><p>- Theodore ! Appella Blaise en voyant son lion favoris tourner au bout d'un couloir. Ted ! Attend moi !<br>- Non. Je cherche quelqu'un.

Sans grosses difficultées, le serpent rattrapa l'élève de la maison ennemie à la sienne. Le Gryffondor marchait pourtant d'un pas rapide, comme s'il savait exactement où il lui fallait se rendre pour trouver son fameux "quelqu'un".

Ce qui ne pouvait être le cas.

Le Serpentard, du même âge que Nott, interrompit la course de celui-ci en s'emparant de son poignet.

- Bah ça tombe bien, sourit-il. Parce que c'est quelqu'un qui m'envoit, justement.  
>- C'est cela oui, répondit le brun, qui n'était visiblement pas d'humeur. On parlera plus tard, Blaise. Je t'assure que là : c'est pas le moment.<p>

Theodore chercha à se dégager de la prise de Zabini pour recommencer à avancer... mais sa tentative n'eut pas l'effet escompté : le reptile ne fit que raffermir un peu plus sa prise.

- Je sais où est Smith, finit par lâcher Blaise dans l'espoir que son ami ne cesse de râler et gesticuler. Alors tu fermes ton bec et tu me suis, presto. Compris ?

Calmé, le lion hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Dans la mesure où il s'agissait de Blaise, il espérait avoir raison de ne pas se méfier. Le brun espérait ne pas tomber dans un autre coup fourré... spécialité des Serpentard.

- Et... il est où ? interrogea le rouge et or. Puis comment tu sais où il est ? Et il aura dû bouger depuis, nàn ? Et pourquoi tu m'as dit que c'était lui qui t'envoyait ? Et comment tu sais qui je cherche ? Et...  
>- Et Smith se sera fait tuer par le Dragon Malfaisant s'il a bougé donc... je sais où il est.<p>

Une seule phrase fût prononcée pour répondre à l'ensemble des questions de l'autre... et même si elle ne répondait pas à chacune d'elles, Theodore se garda bien de répéter celles qui n'en avaient pas eu et garda pour lui les nouvelles qui lui venaient.

- On l'a poussé. Il a dévalé les escaliers et avait mal à la cheville, ajouta cependant Blaise afin de rassurer Nott. J'l'ai amené à l'infirmerie mais il avait rien de grave.  
>- Pourquoi ? Questionna le brun, étonné.<br>- Parce que c'est ton ami, idiot, soupira Zabini. Et ton ami idiot, par la même occasion.

ooo

- J'en ai marre, gémit Zacharias. Je veux bouger !  
>- Si vous bougez : je vous attache à ce lit, Smith, menaça une Pomfresh visiblement à bout. Je vous demande de rester tranquille pendant une demi-heure encore, seulement.<p>

A l'entrée de l'infirmerie, Theodore regardait la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. Surprit... sans l'être. Pareil comportement était pour ainsi dire normal de la part de Smith. Ses remarques étaient habituelles et le seul détail un tant soit peu étrange était qu'il ne se taisait pas devant la redoutable Poppy Pomfresh.

- Theo, sourit le blond en le voyant. J'suis désolé hein... j'fais mon Finnigan là et c'est pas cool.  
>- Ton quoi ?<br>- Je fais l'con avec toi, s'exopliqua Smith comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. En plus pour une fois j'aurais été presque à l'heure t'sais.  
>- MONSIEUR SMITH ! Vociféra l'infirmière en voyant son patient debout.<p>

Aidée par ce traître de Theodore, elle le força à se rallonger et, comme promis, l'attacha à son lit. Le Poufsouffle la regadait, les yeux ronds, n'osant croire qu'elle ait osé mettre sa folle menace à exécution.

- Vous surveillez votre camarade, Theodore ? S'il bouge... assomez le.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs acquiesça et leva les yeux au ciel lorsque son ami se lança dans une piètre imitation de la Dragonne... comme l'avait surnommé Blaise.

oOo

- Sinon... ça va mieux avec l'autre andouille de Finnigan ?  
>- Il refuse de m'adresser la parole, même pour demander le sel. Dean essaie de le raisonner mais sur le coup : j'pense qu'il est au moins aussi borné et stupide que Harry.<p>

Le blaireau ricana face à cette remarque. Il aimait penser (et dire) du mal de Malfoy, de Potter et plus récemment : de Seamus. Ceci dit, il fallait relativiser car il n'était pas impossible de l'entendre en dire du bien "parce que s'ils n'étaient pas tous aussi stupides, je devrais partager... et rester plus avec les idiots de ma maison".

- Mon père est d'accord pour qu'tu passes Noël à la maison, sinon. Comme ça t'aurais pas à supporter Potter.

Une nouvelle fois : Theodore leva les yeux en direction du plafond. Zacharias avait beau hurler le contraire : il avait quelques traits de caractère en commun avec Seamus.

- Qui t'a poussé ? Interrogea le brun afin de changer de sujet.  
>- A ton avis.<p>

Drago avait beau avoir passé quatorze ans... il faisait toujours les mêmes coups bas qu'à onze. Certaines choses ne changent pas et certaines personnes non plus.

oOo

Le jour de la première épreuve était enfin arrivé. Ron refusait toujours d'adresser la parole à son meilleur ami et Seamus continuait à ignorer Theodore. Celui-ci passait donc de plus en plus de temps en compagnie de Zacharias ce qui n'arrangeait, évidemment, pas ses rapports avec Finnigan.

- Tu viens avec nous dans les gradins, Theo ? Demanda un rouquin souriant. Tu peux v'nir avec Smith, bien sur.

Theodore le premier : tous regardèrent le rouquin, surpris. Hermione et Zacharias également, bien entendu. Le brun et le blond se concertèrent rapidement du regard avant d'acquiescer.

- Percy m'a d'mandé comment t'allais puisqu'il est sur qu'tu lui dis pas tout dans tes lettres... d'ailleurs j'savais pas que vous vous en envoyez ! Ajouta Weasley. J'ai pas été capable de vraiment lui répondre et... c'est pas vraiment cool de la part d'un ami.

Zacharias, qui fermait la course de ce quatuor incongru, ricana un peu trop fort, faisant se tourner vers lui les trois de devant.

- Sacré Weasley, se moqua-t-il.

oOo

- Comment ça se fait que Regardez-moi-je-suis-préfet et toi vous soyez si proches ? S'étonna Zacharias, sans que Ron ou Hermione ne l'entende. J'veux dire.. "fin c'est bizarre quoi.  
>- Ma mère est morte il y a quelques années, expliqua rapidement Theodore. Et... disons que Percy était là quand c'est arrivé et... il m'a reconnu. On va dire... et... on a un souvenir commun. Enfin bref.<p>

Le Poufsouffle regretta aussitôt sa question. Le vocabulaire employé par son voisin ne trompait pas.

- Reconnu ?

Le simple fait que le lion ne baisse la tête et détourne le regard fit réagir le blaireau presque aussitôt. Sans réfléchir, il tira la main de l'autre et l'approcha.

- J'suis désolé Ted, murmura-t-il à son adresse. Je pose trop de questions parfois... souvent même mais...  
>- T'es le seul à les poser... ça va encore.<p>

Le brun se dégagea ensuite en vitesse de la prise du blond... et un petit sourire forcé naquit sur son visage.

Sourire qui ne pourrait tromper personne.

- J'suis désolé Theo... la prochaine fois j'vais m'taire. 

* * *

><p>Voilà.<p>

Mais je ne garantie toujours rien niveau rythme.

SB


	15. Chapter 15

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Après un étrange été, partagé entre la joie inhabituelle de son père et quelques semaines aux côtés de Sirius, Theodore retourne à Poudlard faire sa quatrième année avec l'espoir d'avoir une année normale désormais aux oubliettes. Au fond si rien de fâcheux n'arrivait : il s'ennuierait. Non ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 15

**Année en cours**: La quatrième

**En plus** : Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. C'est donc la quatrième partie de "Le serpent égaré" après : Petit serpent deviendra lion ; Le petit carnet ; L'innocent prisonnier.

**Divers** : Ecrit depuis un moment . je devais juste le fignoler

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

><p>La première épreuve du tournoi n'allait plus tarder à commencer et les gradins étaient d'ores et déjà bondés. Quelques élèves, qui avaient naïvement dû s'imaginer pouvoir arriver à la dernière minutes et trouver de bonnes places, se retrouvaient là où personne n'avait voulu être... et donc là où la vue serait la plus mauvaise.<p>

Au bout de la rangée où s'étaient installés Ronald et Hermione, ainsi que Theodore et Zacharias... se trouvaient Seamus et Dean qui pour une raison qu'eux seuls connaissaient : n'avaient pas pu arriver plus tôt. Le jeune Thomas sourit discrètement en reconnaissant la tignasse brune de Nott et espérait que sa tête de mûle de Finnigan saurait profiter de l'occasion pour enterrer la hache de guerre.

Hache qu'il était, de toutes façons, le seul à brandir. Bon on pouvait aussi considérer que c'était Smith qui tenait la hache à la place de son lion favoris... mais il préférait ne pas y penser.

Cela rendait la réconciliation bien moins facile.

Tant bien que mal, les deux compères se faufilèrent jusqu'aux trois Gryffondor et le Poufsouffle. Heureusement qu'il avait été convenu que les premiers arrivés garderaient des places pour les autres... et heureusement qu'ils avaient réussis à le faire.

- Theodore, appella doucement Seamus en s'arrêtant devant lui et s'adressant au fils de Theophile Nott comme si de rien était. T'es tout pâle...

Surprit, le Gryffondor aux ancêtres Serpentard leva les yeux en direction de celui qui était en train de s'adresser à lui. Finnigan était debout, juste en face, à le regarder d'un air qui pourrait paraître inquiet... s'il s'agissait d'un autre sorcier.

- Teddy ? Insista-t-il. Ca va ou pas ? Si ça va pas on t'emmène à l'infirmerie hein ; faut pas rester là.  
>- Je pense que c'est ma faute, intervint Zacharias dans l'espoir de faire taire le nouvel arrivant. J'ai posé une question... que j'aurais dû garder pour moi.<p>

Deux paires d'yeux se posèrent sur le blaireau. Theodore regardait Smith, un sourire contrit sur le visage... on eut pu croire que tout était de sa faute.

- Bien sur que c'est ta faute, soupira Seamus. Partout où tu vas tu te sens obligé de foutre la merde.  
>- Ca te va bien de dire ça ! Bondit le second blond. Ca fait des jours que tu t'en fous de Theodore ! Que tu fais comme s'il n'existait pas...<p>

Finnigan fronça les sourcils ; Zacharias le regardait n'était pas en train de le regarder avec le même air provoquant qu'il pouvait avoir habituellement. Le blaireau lui reprochait d'avoir tourné le dos au brun et le pire étant qu'il ne pouvait même pas le nier...

Les autres lions avaient cessés de parler. Tous attendaient l'explosion qui ne devrait, vraisemblablement, plus trop tarder... l'un des deux attaquerait forcément l'autre. C'était inévitable. C'était Smith et Finnigan après tout... et Theodore au milieu.

- Il se porterait bien mieux si tu n'avais pas commencé à le coller, siffla le Gryffondor, étonnant ses amis qui s'attendaient plus à une attaque du blaireau.  
>- Oh mais fermez la tous les deux ! S'énerva Theodore avant que Zacharias n'ait eu le loisir d'ouvrir la bouche. J'en ai marre ! Vous vous aimez pas ? Soit... on ne peut pas aimer tout le monde et je sais de quoi j'parle. Puis heureusement, sinon on s'ennuierait prodigieusement. Mais... Merlin ! J'en ai marre que vous passiez votre VIE à vous insulter, à vous rabaisser... ou j'sais pas trop ce que vous faites. Mais vous le faites !<p>

Les deux blonds fixaient le brun, muets. Il était rare de voir le fils Nott sortir de ses gonds et qu'il le fasse là... avait tendance à leur faire prendre conscience qu'ils avaient dépassés les bornes.

- Même quand l'autre est absent... même quand il est pas là vous trouvez quand même le moyen de le critiquer. Merde quoi ! Je suis pas une carte de chocogrenouille que vous voudriez tous les deux ; ni un jouet... bon un jouet ça se partage donc c'est un mauvais exemple mais... raaah !

oOo

Pendant toute la durée de l'épreuve, ni Seamys, ni Zacharias et certainement pas Theodore n'avait parlé... et surtout pas pour s'adresser la parole ! Le premier et le dernier avaient soigneusement évités de se regarder, prêt à se sauter à la gorge (considérant tous deux que l'autre était le seul responsable de la petite colère du serpent pas si serpent que ça).

Ils n'avaient pas non plus oser parler au troisième, qui était pourtant assit entre les deux afin qu'ils ne s'étrangelent pas.

Seuls les commentaires de Dean, Ronald et Hermione avaient évités que ce petit groupe ne soit plongé dans un silence absolu.

Dès que Harry eut récupéré son oeuf, Nott se leva et quitta les gradins. Au moins avait-il su éviter le flot d'élève qui allait se lever afin de partir... tous en même temps sinon ce n'était pas drôle.

- Theo attend, avait tenté Zacharias.

Mais non... le brun n'avait même pas daigné se retourner, bien trop heureux de pouvoir enfin s'éloigner des deux.

Pourtant, un petit quart d'heure plus tard, c'était bien côte à côte et sans se taper dessus ou s'insulter que Finnigan et Smith arrivèrent en face de Theodore. Celui-ci, adossé contre un arbre, fixait le lac comme s'il n'eut s'agit d'un élément passionnant... et ne réagit pas en les voyant s'arrêter près de lui.

Ils ne se parlaient pas. Ils s'ignoraient même magnifiquement bien... mais au moins n'étaient-ils pas en train de s'insulter : et c'était bien la seule chose que demandait le plus jeune.

- On est désolé, Ted. 

* * *

><p>Voilà.<p>

Mais je ne garantie toujours rien niveau rythme.

SB


End file.
